The present invention relates to implantable medical devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to electrical interconnect assemblies having filtering capabilities.
Electrical feedthroughs provide a conductive path extending between the interior of a hermetically sealed container and a point outside the container. With typical feedthrough assemblies for implantable medical devices (IMDs), a connector module for attaching leads is connected to an exterior side of a unipolar or multipolar feedthrough, and an electronic module assembly (EMA) (also called a molded interconnect device) is connected to an interior side of the feedthrough. Filtering circuitry is often connected to the feedthrough assembly to minimize the introduction of undesired electromagnetic interference (EMI) into the device via the feedthrough assembly. However, known filtered feedthrough assemblies are often expensive and occupy excessive amounts of space. It is desirable to provide a filtered feedthrough assembly that is simple and easy to assemble, as well as one that is relatively compact in size.